


Come back before you leave. You shouldn't go at all

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [22]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For Me, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Magic Cock, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Pink Panties, Playing House, Smut, Whaddaya know I wrote a smutty Tim/Amy thing, fucking in the kitchen, ice coffee, never thought THAT would happen, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Come back before you leave. You shouldn't go at all

I was perched on the kitchen counter while absently drinking ice coffee from my mug. It was early afternoon, and we had just gotten out of bed.   
Tim was going out of town in a few hours, and I hated it. This time, though, it was just for one night. But the duration didn't matter, it was hard every time and I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he would leave occasionally, it would never be something "normal" for me. I don't think for him either.

I always split in half without him. He had quickly become my whole world; the Carter to my Snow, the Burton to my Elfman, Tyler to my Perry. And we needed each other to be able to function properly. 

It was easier somehow, for me, not to go to my apartment while he was away. That made it feel like he was even farther away than he was, and at his house I could at least pretend that he was just in the other room.

Tim came into the kitchen with a bag, placing it down on a chair, he turned to me, "Ames, are you staying here when I'm away?"

"If it's alright..?"

"Of course it is," Tim assured while brushing his hand over my hair.

"I really don't feel like going back to my apartment."

"Then you shouldn't..."

He smiled warmly and had a sip from my mug. Expecting it to be real coffee, he made a little noise into the mug.

"Ice coffee," he mumbled, handing it to me again.

"The best..." I grinned.

He gave a little wicked smile while stepping in between my legs, and curled both his hands around my butt, and as he pushed me to him, I set the mug down next to me on the counter.

"I will miss you when I go away," he said. His voice low and sincere.

"Me too, will miss you..." I answered. Grinning as I looked at him from beneath my lashes.

Tim gave a little chuckle and kissed me delicately. I could detect a hint of myself in his moustache, and I smiled against his lips. Locking eyes with me, I could perceive his subtle shift, and he nuzzled his nose on me.

"Mmmm, baby," he purred. His tone had changed.

I smiled mischievously and let his lips crash on my skin, and he inhaled deeply while kissing wet, sloppy love bites on me, and I rolled my head a little to feel him all over.

"Mmmm, that feels so nice..." I managed to say, my voice barely making it above a whisper.

I tangled myself around him, craving him as near as possible. My hands desperately fisted his hair, my arms pulling him up to me. I was completely possessed and consumed with this man and his scent, and I couldn't imagine existing without him or it.

Kissing me in a serious, eagerly way, he dragged me closer to him, and moaned in my mouth when my pussy hit his stomach. Sliding his hands between us, he rubbed me outside my hotpants and it created a wet patch on the fabric. I could feel my slick sticking and the fluid as it was being rubbed around by Tim's nimble fingers.

"Amy..." he whispered strainously, barely able to contain his lust and his cock that had grown exponentially, and was now straining achingly painful under his sweatpants.

Pushing himself closer to me, he slid me over the counter and I landed in his strong arms as they held me up. I wrapped my legs around him to keep me from falling, and he effortlessly walked me to sit down on a chair by the kitchen table.

My pussy, and chest clenched, I_ loved_ fucking Tim in the upright position that came from him sitting on a chair, or in the backseat of his car. I was able to take control in a way we both wanted, and also take him deeper in me. 

Apart from Tim rubbing me with his fingers until I came, this was my favorite way of climaxing. There was just something so ridiculously sexy about straddling him and letting him experience up close what he did to me, and how he would make me moan in his mouth while he kissed me as my orgasm washed over me, how he would pinch my nipple during, and place a strong hand on the small of my back to pull me to him as I arched and bucked on his lap.

"Good girl," he would murmur in praise.

Him saying that, made everything _so_ much sexier and hotter, and it made me long for my second orgasm, even though I was still in the middle of my first one. 

I loved the way our tongues danced fiercely over each other, like in a battle for dominance, and the way he licked me, and gently bit my lip.

Giving myself completely over to him had never been a problem or something I felt embarrassed to do. Tim loved that sexual self confidence in me. _He_ had skilfully coaxed it out of me the first time we slept together, really, and he loved how comfortable I had gotten in my own skin. It was something that made him go crazy with lust, he would say. Because there was nothing sexier for him than me being naked and horny with him and _not_ feeling ashamed or self conscious about it, and not feeling_ any_ need whatsoever to "excuse" myself for it.  
That I had the confidence to express to him how I wanted him to touch me or fuck me was the biggest thrill for him.

We had clicked sexually right away, much due to the fact that he loved to make it pleasurable for me, and that he took my orgasms very serious, but also because we never had any problems_ talking_ about sex with each other. And if we had something on our minds, or we wanted to try something - we voiced that. 

He gripped his hands on each side of my hips and aligned with my rhythm as I ground over him. Lifting my feet of the floor, allowed me to sink heavier onto him, and he helped me cum again in a matter of seconds, in my pink hotpants, on his lap.

I panted through my nose while he quietly lowered the straps on my top, down my shoulders. Tugging the fabric down, my breasts popped free, my nipples were painfully erect, and that was something he always loved. He hummed and dipped his head to latch his lips around one of them, and I jerked, both in a post orgasm way, and because his tongue flicked my pebbled nipple with practised ease.

I wrapped my arms around him tight as I arched my back, I wanted more and I wanted it forever. I could feel his cock protruding, and I took the opportunity to roll my hips over him, to tease my clit once more as I rubbed my own slick on him.

He purred, and his big hands practically enveloped my hips.

Sliding off him, I stood up, the fabric over my pussy had a big stain from myself. He liked that, and he smirked, kinda self satisfactorily, like he was real proud of himself.

"Aww, look at how wet I managed to make you, Ames..."

I hummed.

"You're so sexy..." he said, and licked his lips.

Fisting his hands in the fabric, he lowered my hotpants down my legs. Stepping out of them, I stood in front of him, with desperate need for release again. My shaved pussy glistened with arousal, and he ran his hands up my leg to cup me.  
Pressing himself against my back, he gave my pussy a few gentle pats while breathing on my skin. I closed my eyes. I loved this so much. It made me _so_ fucking horny.

I heard Tim remove his own pants, and as he had stepped out of them, he pressed himself on me, his body heat radiating on me. His hands soon found their way around my stomach and continued to travel upwards to my breast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my body against him.

He moaned on me, while pinching my nipples again. My breathing came in shallow, irregular huffs, and as Tim's hands danced over me and explored me, I turned around in his embrace and gently guided him down to sit on the chair.

"You want me to fuck you?" he whispered.

My lips crashed on his and I moaned in his mouth while nodding.

Taking a seat, his lovely cock bobbed a little and it stole my attention. His cock was my most precious plaything. My most exquisite pastime. Like air in my lungs - I needed it.

His hands grabbed hold around my waist, and they were so warm. They fit so perfectly around me. He helped me guide myself down on him, and I strained on my toes not to let him breach me right away. I wanted him to rub his wet cock-head on my clit a little first, I loved when he did.

I held myself open with one hand as he rubbed himself on me. Up and down. Side to side. It felt so nice, and I moaned from my throat and threw my head back slightly. I wanted to cum again. My throat was starting to go dry, and my heart was thumping brutally in my chest.

Tim picked up my subtle tells that I was about to cum again, and he checked me out through half lidded eyes, unsure if he was gonna play nice and let me. I parted my lips slightly to let out a moan, biting it at the same time.

"Oh my god...!"

"What, baby?" Tim whispered. Completely teasing me.

"Tim...keep going..." 

I gripped the back of the chair and pulled my legs off the floor. I placed them on either side of him, so it was like I was squatting over him, and that made him rub me more in the way I needed it.

"I'm close..." I mumbled as I rolled my pelvis.

Tim just hummed with pleasure when he saw how I enjoyed myself. My orgasms were a priority to him, and he loved when he made me cum. Nothing made him feel more accomplished or proud, like he used to say. Taking care of me and having all my needs met was something he took great pride in, and I must say - he never failed to deliver.

I sucked air through my teeth when I felt it was coming, and my skin broke out in goosebumps when his slick cock-head moved on my equally slick pussy, and I opened my mouth when I knew what was coming.

"Tim...aah, fuuuck...Tim...."

I think I moaned, but I wasn't sure. It hit me so hard, I lost my grip on the back of the chair, and fell down on his lap. My mouth hanging open as he made me orgasm again. His mouth dove to my nipples again, and he sucked them noisily and hungrily - just the way he knew I wanted him to do - while I bucked and jerked on his lap.

I was just starting to snap back, mentally, to the kitchen, when he gripped his hands around my body again and forced me up quickly, and then down on his tingling cock just as quickly, the intrusion made me scream out and I threw my head back while he reached his arms under mine and up over my back, where he grabbed my flesh as he bounced me up and down his lap.

"Oh, fuck, Amy. You feel so nice..." he huffed on the sweaty skin of my collarbone.

Pressing our bodies together, we worked in unison, panting and huffing on each other. Kissing messily and hungrily.   
Tim slapped both his hands on my ass and forced me in a circular motion. 

"Oh my god!" he moaned as my wet pussy rubbed over him.

He kept a firm hold on me, and I could sense he was on the verge of breaking. The way his fingers dug down on me, and the way his mouth sought out mine, and the way he breathed on me, and moved. The way he sounded.

"I'm coming! I'm com...!"

We stopped kissing, and he fucked me while staring in my eyes. Seeing the feeling crash over him, and how it consumed him and how his eyes practically rolled around in his head, I moaned with him until he slowed down. He twitched in me and gave a contented sound.   
Locked in the moment together, we smiled slowly at each other, and he moistened his lips before kissing me softly and gently, and he hummed quietly on me.

My hands tenderly combed through his hair, before pulling him to me to rest the side of his face against my chest.

"Your heart," he murmured as soon as he was able to catch his breath. "It beats so fast."

I closed my eyes and smiled. Knowing nothing but comfort and security, and that I belonged with this man forever. I kissed his hair before bestowing little kisses on his forehead.

"You and me," I whispered.

"You and me," he whispered back. His hands caressing my back up and down.

We sat like this for sometime, and I could feel his cock returning to "normal" and he easily slid out of me when I stood up.  
Left on his crotch was a sticky mess from himself and me, and I told him to stay put as I fetched him some toilet paper so that he could clean the worst of it away, before taking a shower.

I pulled up my top and fished my hotpants off the floor. I felt a bit weak and post-sex-tingly, but_ so_ serene. Like my soul just had taken a hot shower. That was the general feeling being around Tim, and I adored him for evoking that in me.

Standing there half naked in front of him, we both shared a smile. Discarding the ball of toilet paper, he came up to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you so, baby," he whispered before dipping his head to kiss my lips.

Lulling me near, he rested his cheek on top of my head.

"This is gonna keep me set until tomorrow, I guess," he quipped.

It made me laugh, and the clock on the wall got my attention.

"I'm gonna be late for work," I said. "I better get showered and ready."  
  
*

Tim walked me down the stairs, and as he stepped down on the floor, I remained on the first step, giving us an artificial height difference, and we were at eye level with each other.

I draped my arms around his neck, "So _this_ is what it's like to be tall, huh?" I quipped and grinned contentedly.

Tim chuckled heartily and ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Crazy girl."

Giving me a smile before nuzzling his face in my neck, while he simultaneously wrapped his arms around me to spin us around, and then eased me down on the floor.

We kissed and hugged for a long time. Kinda bracing ourselves for what was to come. Neither of us liked it, but there wasn't anything we could do about it.

"Call me later?" 

"I will," he smiled. Fiddling a little with my fingers.

I brought his fingers to my mouth and kissed them.

"Have a good day at work, my darling," he said.

"You too."

"Bye, baby."

"See ya soon."

*

Lifting the covers, I spotted the little stone on my side of the bed. A soft, warm feeling spread in me, and I understood that Tim had placed it there as a little love token, and a reminder that he was thinking of me, since he knew I would be sleeping without him that night. It made me smile, and I picked it up, and ran my thumb over it as I recollected the time he had found it. I hummed at the pleasant memory, and held the stone to my heart.

It was over three months ago and we had been walking by the beach one Saturday afternoon, and Tim had found the stone. It was shaped like a heart.

"Look at this beautiful stone, Amy," he had said.

Rinsing it in the ocean before he had handed it to me.

"It looks like a little heart!"

"I've never seen a stone like that before," Tim had mumbled while running his fingertips over it as it was laid in my palm.

"It's beautiful."

"Keep it," Tim had said while smiling so sweetly.

*

I usually kept the stone in the living room for some reason, and I would clutch it whenever I was feeling a bit anxious or I needed to shift my negative focus off something. Tim knew that, so I reckoned that's why he had put it on my side of the bed.

The stone was important to me, because Tim had found it, and he wanted me to have it.

I crawled under the covers, and laid down on my pillow, and grabbed Tim's to snuggle it to my chest. I burrowed my face into it and the scent made me feel like I was lying next to him in his protective, strong embrace.  
I imagined us quietly small talking about things and kissing every so often. I loved to listen to Tim tell me about his days on the set, and what they'd been up to. And when he occasionally would chuckle so honestly, I couldn't help but do it too. Tim had the most delectable laugh, and nothing made me feel so in love as when his stomach would bob up and down when he laughed, and I had my hand on it.

I was happiest when I both could_ hear_ and _feel_ him laughing.

I put my music on just to drown out the sound of the ear pounding quietness which I didn't care for much, and also to make me feel less alone.  
Whenever Tim was away, I always used to listen to Bryan Adams in bed. I had always had a soft spot for his music, and even more so, since I met Tim, because I could relate to his lyrics in a different way since Tim came into my life and swept everything off its feet - in the most positive way.

I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep, but I just ended up tapping my finger to the beat of the music, and I knew it would be a long night.  
I curled up even more with Tim's pillow and longed for him with all my being.

Tim's line of work caused him to be away from home occasionally, and we both had had our fair share of sleepless night. Since we had gotten a taste of what it was like, sleeping next to a warm body, we both found it very hard when we had to sleep alone. But there was nothing we could do about that. Tim didn't have any choice.

I woke from a fitful sleep - I never managed to get my eight hours without Tim. But he would be home today, though. And that was all that mattered.

*

I only had a five hour shift at the store today, and I was thankful for it. I had walked around tired all day, and I longed to crawl under the covers with Tim. I longed for his fingertips on my skin and to feel alive.   
I usually borrowed one of his cars when he was out of town, and my favourite one was his black SUV. It drove like a dream and had an incredible sound system. Also, it was big and comfy enough to have sex in without having to feel cramped.  
Running a few errands before I headed home, I stepped through his front door a little after six that night. Undressing, I put on some sweats, and figured I would lounge in the big couch with a book until he got home.

It was about seven o'clock when he called.

"Hello darling, I'm on my way home. Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't." I smiled hearing his voice, and rolled to my stomach.

"Do you want me to pick something up on the way?"

"Yes, I am starving!"

"Any preferences?"

"No, your choice this time." 

"Alright, I'll be home in about 40 minutes then."

"Can't wait. See ya."

Tim walked in the house 35 minutes later with a big, brown paper bag with **MARIO & LUIGI** printed on it, a single lily flower, and an even bigger smile. Setting the bag down on the table before he embraced me with the intensity of a man who had been away for weeks, and he didn't let me go.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes just to be able to be in the moment, and shut out all other impression except Tim. I am so complete with him by my side. I felt _love_! And not just for _him_, but for _life,_ and that I stuck it out even when I didn't want to. I gutted it out for a reason - and that was, _ Is_ him.

I loved him so much.

He planted many kisses on me, and took me gently by the wrist.

"For you, my dear," he said, handing me the flower. "Just for no reason, really..."

"Aww, Tim!" Putting my nose in it, I inhaled the lovely smell. "You're just the nicest ever."

Tim gave me an affectionate smile, "And I picked up italian food..."

"You know just what I like..." 

We took the food out on the patio and sat down. Tim poured sparkling water in my glass then his own and sat down opposite me.

"I'm so glad to be home again," he smiled.

"Me too."

We ate while talking about our 24 hours apart, and I mentioned how lovely the stone gesture was, and how much I appreciated it. He looked at me with so much love, then his face changed a little and he became serious. 

"Ames, I've been thinking..." Setting his glass down on the table.

"Ok..."

Tim cleared his throat and shifted a little in his seat.

"I've never lived with anyone before. Well, not in any 'serious' matter anyway, and I really like you, I_ love_ you, and...-"

He was nervous, that was evident, and I found it extremely cute how he stumbled over his own words, and how he tried so hard to make them make sense.  
My stomach got a warm, exciting feeling. 

"- and I think we work well together, and you've been staying here a lot more, recently, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in...here, with me?"

I kinda had an inkling where this conversation would lead to, but when Tim actually said the words, it was like I got instantly wrapped in a heated blanket, and my mouth opened slightly while my eyebrows shot up.

"You're asking me to move in?!"

His face broke out in a ear-to-ear smile.

"Yes. Yes, I do." 

I bit my lips together while I made a face that said it all. I don't think I had even thought about it myself - living together with Tim. Even though I hardly ever stayed at my place any longer, "moving in together" was a sentence I figured was years in the future. But of course I wanted to live with him. It made so much sense. 

I moved from my seat and sat down next to him.

"Tim, I would love to! Truly, it would be so great!"

Tim made a little happy face, and took both my hands in his and kissed them tenderly, before enfolding me in his arms. Leaning against him, I could feel his heart thumping in his chest, he was clearly excited and nervy, and I found it highly endearing.

"How nice," I said, kissing his warm lips. "You and me, playing house together..."


End file.
